MISSING YOU!
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: Naruto misses Sasuke terribly. Will Sasuke ever come back or has he already returned?


AMETHYST-GEM: Hi everyone. Here is another fic for all of you. Let me know what you think.

 **MISSING YOU**

"Naruto, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? Remember what happened last time."

"I'm a big boy Sakura. I can handle it."

"That's what you said last time!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura groaned.

"I'm just worried about you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the pink haired girl.

"I know. But I'll be fine."

Smiling, Naruto waved goodbye to Sakura and headed home.

It was getting dark and the sun was setting.

Naruto nervously walked home. He pushed through a small crowd but it was when he reached the alley behind his apartment building that he got real scared. He peeked into the ally and saw a few teenagers standing around.

As quietly as he could he tried to sneak past them.

"Hey, check it out!"

"It's the monster freak!"

"Shit!" Naruto mumbled.

Naruto began to run. His apartment was right around the corner. If he could just make it to the doors.

Finally arriving, he rushed indoors and ran upstairs to his apartment. People stuck their heads out of their doors at the sound of Naruto's stomping feet.

"Check it out. It's him."

"Why do they allow the freak in here?"

Naruto could hear the whispers and tears began to flow from his blue eyes.

He plopped down on his bed and buried his head into his pillow. After the tears stopped, Naruto went to the bathroom. He grabbed a razor blade and slowly dragged it across his wrist.

Naruto continued making several cuts down his arm.

"I can't keep doing this. I need you Sasuke. I miss you."

After doing the same to his other arm Naruto wrapped both arms up and headed to the kitchen. **  
**

Naruto made a quick bowl of ramen and quickly slurped it up.

After eating Naruto headed to bed. He needed to meet Sakura and Sai in the morning at the training grounds.

The next morning Naruto pulled on his long sleeved jacket and rushed out the door. He decided against walking through the neighborhood and jumped rooftop to rooftop.

Arriving at the training grounds he saw Kakashi was already there for a change. He was usually late.

"How did it go last night?" Sakura asked, worry in her voice.

"I out ran them."

"People still bothering you Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." Naruto muttered.

"Well alright. But if it gets out of hand you let me know."

"Im fine! Let's get on with this."

Sai was silent through his teammates conversation. Silently paying attention.

"Alright, let's get started." Kakashi began a training routine.

Naruto stopped and watched Sakura and Sai train. He began to remember when it was just him, Sakura, and Sasuke. He wondered if Sasuke ever thought of him.

After training Naruto went out to ramen with Sakura like they usually did.

"Naruto, are you ok? I don't mean to nag."

Naruto sighed. "You ask me almost every day."

"I know. I'm just concerned. I know you Naruto."

"Everything is so messed up."

"We will find him."

"There's been no news in months."

"I miss him too."

Sakura reached across the table and grasped Narutos hands. Smiling, she patted them hoping to offer some form of comfort.

On his way home Naruto stopped by Sasuke's house.

It was dark and lonely. Naruto stood in front of the house for several minutes.

He knew he had support from Sakura and Kakashi and even quiet Sai but nothing could fill the hole in his heart.

Standing there Naruto began scratching at the cuts on his arm.

"I don't know how much longer I can live like this."

Falling to his knees Naruto began to cry.

Flashes of his memories with Sasuke played behind his eyes.

He hated Sasuke at first. They constantly fought. But in the end they made each other a better person. Then they began to treat each other as brothers which escalated to loving each other.

He never got to tell Sasuke how much he loved him. He couldn't just let him go.

Finally, Naruto returned home. He rewrapped the cuts on his arm and then plopped down on his bed and let all the memories of him and Sasuke run through his head.

Unable to sleep, Naruto got up to make himself some green tea.

Sitting on the couch, he sipped at the hot substance in hopes it would help him sleep.

After finishing his tea, Naruto returned to his bedroom to try and sleep.

Looking over at the picture he had of Team 7 back when Sasuke was around brought tears to his eyes. Reaching over, Naruto ran his fingers along Sasukes old headband that was sitting on his nightstand.

He fell asleep clutching the headband to his chest.

As Naruto slept an dark shadow crept in through his window. It stood over him. It ran its fingers over the bandages on his arms, healing them.

Naruto rolled over and moaned. "Sasuke?"

The figure headed back out the window and disappeared into the night.

AMETHYST-GEM: Well I know it's short but I hope you liked it. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT OTHERWISE IT WILL BE COMPLETE


End file.
